


Distraction

by artlesscommerce



Series: In Heat [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory, Tentacle Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Alastor (and his shadow, and his tentacles) helps Angel Dust forget about his pesky cramps. (Angel is on his period in this fic, but there is no blood. Everything occurs through the underwear.)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: In Heat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644949
Comments: 20
Kudos: 335





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, i hope u enjoy this!! Im obsessed w this throuple lately

Angel kicked his legs, clutching his heating pad to his abdomen. Molting always left him with a bomb-ass pussy, but unfortunately he was also cursed with a uterus. As a result, before his penis could grow back and assume its position of glory, he had to menstruate. And since it was Hell, the cramps were positively horrifying.

Husk's presence was helpful. He was warm and cuddly, kneaded and massaged every aching inch of him, and acted as a manservant for Angel's every whim. Hot chocolate? A joint? Chicken soup? His fluffy sweater? Anything Angel wanted, Husk retrieved eagerly. His unrelenting dedication to making sure Angel was comfortable was almost pathetic, but mostly lovable and sweet. 

Unfortunately, Husk was working the bar at the moment, which left Angel alone in his room. Medicine and weed helped a bit, but Hell's magic overrode the relief and tortured him. 

It was late - Husk must actually have customers - and Angel was trying to drift off to the music from the radio. They were songs he didn't recognize, since it was the Angst of the Early 2000's station, but the gloominess definitely fit his mood. 

"Fuck," he cried out, after a particularly painful spasm. He felt his insides twist, and hugged his legs to his chest. "Ah, fuck, just stop hurting! Please!"

His uterus didn't listen, and he cringed at another pulse of pain. This  _ sucked. _

He heard footsteps in the hall, light and sneaky. Husk?

No. As the door unlocked itself without the help of a key, and creaked open of its own accord, Angel realized it was Alastor. 

The tall, almost skeletal man stepped into the room, smiling, as he always was. He wasn't wearing his overcoat, and the sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up, exposing his grey, scarred skin. Angel almost forgot about his cramps; Alastor was just  _ yummy. _

"Hello, sweetheart," Alastor cooed. It was a gentle, lilting tone, the same one he always used before whipping Angel's ass or choking his lights out. Alastor had only gone out of heat about a week prior, so the memories were still fresh. Angel shifted.

"Hey. I'm a mess right now."

"I know. I heard you."

"Hm?"

Alastor pointed to the radio. "I heard you complain a minute ago. What's bothering you?"

"I'm on the rag, honey." He pulled his comforter a bit over his face, bashful. 

"Ah! That must be why you smell so…" Alastor's smile darkened. "Well, you know my proclivities."

Angel blinked. Alastor himself had a fragrance about him, now, that Angel recognized all too well. Al was fucking horny.

Alastor's shadow, cast harshly on the wall by Angel's many candles, began to move strangely.

"Do you want to forget about the hurting, Angel?" 

He nodded. Alastor's voice and smell were intoxicating.

The shadow slunk away from Alastor, gliding along the wall like a nimble cat, and made its way to the bedside table. Angel's drawer opened on its own, revealing his arsenal of lube, condoms, plugs, and other toys.

The shadow separated from the wall, taking shape like a ghost, and surveyed the contents of the drawer.

"Angel?"

"Yes, sir?" His heart was already racing.

Alastor stepped forward, toward the foot of the bed, hands on his hips. 

"Pick something."

Angel already knew what he wanted. He reached into the drawer and pulled out his old faithful: a large wand vibrator.

"That's all?" Alastor's shadow took the toy as Alastor himself stepped forward once more, and knelt on bed. "Nothing for those darling little holes of yours?"

Angel's clit throbbed at that. "I...I don't wanna make a mess."

"As you wish." Alastor grinned evilly as his shadow, and the vibrator, disappeared under the comforter with Angel. 

Angel let his eyes drift shut when he heard the buzzing begin. 

The shadow lightly rested the vibrator on him, and through his underwear and pad, he felt the little waves. Sensitive from his period, he squirmed. 

The shadow applied a bit more pressure, circling the head of the vibe. It wasn't anywhere near Angel's clit, but it felt damn good against his wet hole.

"Fuck," he muttered, spreading his legs a bit wider. Alastor chuckled, and he cracked his eyes open.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, sir."

Alastor hummed as his shadow turned the vibrator to the next highest setting. "I hate seeing you in pain."

"Bullshit," Angel chuckled. Alastor had tied him into a medieval stretching machine and tortured him for pleasure just days prior.

"I hate seeing you in pain  _ I  _ haven't caused."

"Now, that I'll believe." He was grinding into the vibrator absentmindedly. Alastor placed a hand on his stomach and held him down.

"Behave yourself."

"Yes, sir." He whined when the vibrator moved up, closer to his clit, and bucked his hips.

_ "Angel." _

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

"Control yourself, for goodness' sake." His grin was dark and dastardly, and his eyes were narrowed. Angel knew better than to be a brat when Alastor was making  _ that _ face; if he tried his luck he'd be here for hours, edged til he was screaming, denied satisfaction over and over again.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'll be good. You know best."

Alastor nodded with approval. The shadow teased Angel still more, getting painfully close to his clit before moving back down again. He would sometimes press the vibrator just where Angel wanted it, but so light that he could barely feel it.

Angel didn't mind. The sensations abated his cramps, and he was in no rush. He laid back and enjoyed the teasing.

The shadow had developed a slow, easy rhythm with his movements, and it came as quite a shock when the vibrator was suddenly turned up and pressed firmly to his clit.

"Oh, fuck!" he gasped, kicking his legs and squirming. The shadow pressed harder as Alastor tutted. 

"Bad boy. I told you to control yourself."

"I'm sorry, please don't stop, I'm just so fucking sensitive! I'm sorry, sir!"

"Pathetic," Alastor said, but his tone was pleased. He held Angel's hips down with both hands, and rested his knees on Angel's thighs, pinning him. "I think Husker and I must have fucked you stupid these last few weeks."

Angel whined.

"Poor little baby's too dumb to control himself. Well, don't worry,  _ cher…" _

Angel shuddered. Alastor's natural accent undid him every time.

"...Don't think. I'll do all the work for you."

Angel jumped when he felt something slither against his wrist. He looked down and realized thin tentacles were writhing out from under the bed, here to restrain him. He relaxed, and they wrapped around him, securing each of his arms to his chest, grabbing his ankles and spreading his legs, and pinning his hips firmly to the bed. There wasn't a single muscle he could move of his own accord. Luckily, that's how he liked it.

"Alastor…"

The deer tutted, and his shadow applied more pressure with the vibrator. 

"No complainin', now,  _ cher," _ he said, in his natural accent. "Unless you doubt me?"

"Sorry," Angel choked out.

"Sorry  _ who?" _

"Sir. Sorry, sir." The vibrator was making him feel numb everywhere but his clit, like it was the only part of him that existed. His eyes were barely open, but he knew better than to shut them completely. Alastor liked being watched.

"Close already," Alastor teased. The shadow ground the vibrator against him, and Angel tried to buck his hips, but the tentacles only tightened in response. "Poor little toy."

Angel was whimpering, on the verge of cumming with a scream, when the shadow took the vibrator away completely.

"No!" Angel squealed, trying with no avail to kick his legs. He felt like he'd been plucked from a gorgeous, steamy shower, and plunged into an ice bath. 

He cringed when a cramp seized him. It lasted several moments, and his inability to move to a more comfortable position only worsened the pain. 

When he looked up again, Alastor was staring, ears perked up.

"What was that?"

"Cramp," Angel panted. 

"Oh,  _ mon cher."  _ He leaned down and, for the first time since they'd started this little escapade, kissed Angel. "Lemme finish you off right quick, poor baby." 

He reached under the covers and rubbed Angel lightly through his underwear. Sensitive from edging, Angel's eyes rolled back, and Alastor loosened the tentacles so he could wiggle. One of the tentacles drifted down Angel's back, into his underwear, and circled his hole.

"You said you didn't want a mess, is this -"

"I'm clean back there," Angel breathed, and the tentacle took that as its cue to slip inside.

It was wet with its own slick, and highly textured where its suckers were. Angel bit his lip with a guttural groan as the tentacle poked around, finally finding his prostate, and swelled, stretching him.

In the meantime, Alastor had sent his shadow away, opting to pick the vibrator up himself. He turned it to its highest setting and rested it against Angel's clit.

"How's that,  _ cher?" _

Angel whimpered and nodded enthusiastically, too far gone for words. 

"Pretty girl," he cooed, rubbing the vibrator against Angel's panties. "You wanna cum, don't'cha?"

Angel nodded. "Please," he whispered.

"You don't gotta beg, little toy, I ain't got time to edge you tonight, even if you deserved to be punished."

Angel visibly relaxed, and began wiggling his hips, desperate for more stimulation.

"Thank you," Angel sighed. 

The tentacles stayed wrapped around Angel's arms, but Alastor silently commanded them away from the spider's chest. He buried his face in the fluff and inhaled deeply. His tail twitched at the scent - luckily Angel couldn't see back there - and he put more pressure on the vibrator.

"Alastor," Angel whined. The tentacle inside him was writhing, its textured side scrubbing his prostate, and his pussy felt ready to burst. "I'm so close!"

"Then cum for me,  _ ange." _ He inhaled the scent of Angel's body, mostly his fur cleaning powder and sweat. The skin under his fluff was plush and soft, and Alastor couldn't help but bite the tender flesh.

Angel moaned, and finally found himself cumming with a strong shudder. 

"Oh, fuck me!"

Alastor's tail wagged as he felt Angel shiver beneath him. Even if Angel could see it, he wouldn't have noticed. The orgasm ripping through him was strong, like being electrocuted, but any semblance of pain was replaced with blinding pleasure. Alastor didn't lighten up on the vibrator as the waves washed over him. Angel squeezed his eyes shut, beyond overstimulated, when Alastor turned the vibe to the lowest setting. The tentacle fucked him hard, swelling still more, and within the next several minutes, Alastor had milked a few more orgasms from Angel. Each was shorter, but more intense than the last. Every part of his body was trembling by the time it was over.

"No more," he whimpered. "I can't take it."

Angel sighed with relief when Alastor took the vibrator away, and slowly slid the tentacle out of him. The ones binding him slithered away, out of sight. 

"Think that'll keep the cramps away,  _ cher?" _

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He was seeing stars. 

"Enough of that, now. I'm only  _ sir _ when we're playing together," Alastor said with a sly smirk. 

Angel reached up and wrapped his arms around Alastor's neck. The deer was pleased to see they were shaking. 

"I feel way better, Allie."

Alastor blushed at the nickname, but they both knew he loved it. 

"I hate to leave you like this,  _ ange…" _

He tightened his grip. "Then don't!"

"I gotta." He cleared his throat and slipped back into his transatlantic accent. "I've got things to do, darling!"

Angel whined. "Cuddling's the best  _ part!" _

Alastor was trying to distract Angel from his disappointment by nuzzling and kissing his face. 

Neither of them noticed the door open, or Husk's presence, until the cat spoke.

"What do we have here?"

"Husky!" Angel squealed, grabbing for the cat. Finally released, Alastor took the opportunity to stand and begin straightening his clothes.

"I was just helping him with his little cramps."

"'Little.' Yeah, right," Angel grumbled. 

Husk rushed to Angel's side. "They've been bad?"

"Just a -"

"What do you want? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I could use a glass of -"

Husk sprang up and poured Angel some water. "Do you need more ice? I can go get you ice."

Alastor rolled his eyes. "Jeez-it, Husk, why do you play so hard to get? Give the boy a break."

"Shut up, you." 

Alastor laughed his odd little "Ah ha ho," and smoothed out his shirt.

"Going somewhere?"

"I've got business to attend to, Husker darling." He bent and planted a kiss on Angel's lips.

"Great. Swoop in while I'm stuck at that stupid bar, give the kid all your lovin', and toss me out like yesterday's macaroni, huh? That's how it's gonna -"

Alastor kissed Husk deeply, dipping him like a bride. He knew the cat was only jokingly complaining, but the nature of their relationship - a throuple, Angel called it - was balance and harmony. Therefore, Alastor would take any opportunity to show Husk how loved he was. He wouldn't  _ refer _ to it as love, of course, not even to himself, but that was neither here nor there.

"Does that satisfy you?"

Husk's ears were flat against his head. "Meh. I guess."

Husk remained there, blushing, for several moments after Alastor left. He didn't notice Angel had gotten up until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I have my water, honey?"

"Shit, yeah." He passed him the glass. "You didn't have to get up, babydoll."

"I gotta wash up, anyway." He kissed Husk's nose. "Put on 'Evil Chefs Compete,' and if you're a good boy, maybe I'll tell you all about what Alastor just did to me."

Husk smirked. "Good, huh?"

"Maybe." He hobbled to the bathroom on jelly-legs. 

"Love ya," Husk called.

"Love you too!"

There was a moment of silence before the radio crackled, and Alastor's voice spoke through the static.

"Forgetting someone?"

"We love you, too."

"Love you, Allie!"

Alastor's smile at that moment was completely genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> My life pretty much sucks right now so if i could get some comments on this thatd be amazing...anyways hot or not???


End file.
